Quotes of Warcraft III/Night Elf Sentinels
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Night Elf Sentinels Night Elf Sentinels Archer Ready *"I stand ready" What *"Waiting on you." *"Point the way." *"On your mark." *"Your move." Yes *"Say no more." *"Done." *"Fair enough." *"All too easy." Attack *"I'll give it a shot." *"Fire!" *"One shot, one kill." (Reference to Warcraft III cheat code "Whosyourdaddy".) *"Cry havoc!" (from Shakespeare's Julius Caesar ) Warcry *"By the light of the moon!" Pissed *"Ooh. I'm all a-quiver." *"Fear my leet skills." (Reference to 1337 speak.) *"Let's move. Five meter spread, no sound." (Predator) *"I'm more than a ranger. I'm a night ranger." (A reference to the rock band Night Ranger) *"My release date's been changed!" (a reference to Blizzard's frequently changing release schedule) *"I'm not just some plucky girl you can string along." *"Shot through the heart, and I'm to blame." (A reference to the song "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi) *"I said a bow-string, not a G… *sigh* Nevermind." Huntress Ready *"Goddess, light my path." What *"Make it fast." *"In position." *"Standing guard." *"Speak your mind." *"I am sworn to avenge." Yes *"Absolutely." *"I shall not fear." *"As the Goddess wills." *"I walk in the shadow." *"My wait is over." Attack *"Seek!" *"Catch!" *"Fear the night!" *"Pray for dawn." *"Come and get it!" Pissed *"I can blend!" *"Give a hoot. Don't pollute." (A refrence to Woodsy Owl) *"Frisbee, anyone?" *panther roars* *"This is my owl. There are many like it, but this one is mine." (Reference to the Rifleman's Creed or same quote like "Terran Marine" in Starcraft II, another Blizzard's game.) *"I'm here to work on my slice." *panther roars* *"I'm caught between the moon and Night Elf City." (A reference to the Song "The Moon and New York City" by Christopher Cross, from the movie Arthur) *"Fly, Bubo!" (A reference to the movie Clash of the Titans) *"I am not given to flights a fancy." (?) Dryad Ready *"Ah, the great outdoors!" What *"Hi!" *"Is there trouble?" *"Are we being invaded?" *"What is nature's call?" Yes *"For the trees." *"Making trails." *"I'm game." (A pun, referring to the fact that the dryad is half-deer, a game animal) *"Gladly." Attack *"Taste my spear!" *"The hunt is on!" *"Aim dead-centre!" Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"I'm not the dryad you're looking for." (Star Wars - a pun on "dryad", which sounds like "droid") *"D'oh! (Doe)" (Homer Simpson's catchphrase) *"Fear the fearsome fury of the forest fawn!" *"You communicate by clicking on me; I communicate by doing what you say." *"I'm not in season!" *"Fall! Like leaves… in fall!" *"I don't reveal much on the mini-map. It's all my fault!" *"I'll attract the enemy with my human call: 'I'm so wasted! I'm so wasted!'" Hippogryph Rider Ready *"Ready to fly." What *"Your move." *"Our time is now." *"Waiting on you." Yes *"Hold on." *"To the skies." *"Take wing!" *"All too easy." Attack *"They don't stand a chance!" *"Fire." *"One shot, one kill." Warcry *"By the light of the moon." Pissed *"Born to ride." (Slogan of the Outlaw motorcycle club ) *"Look at the rack on this thing." *"Who's a little fluffy wuffy?" *hippogryph roars* *"The hippogryph is an amazing creature rarely seen outside the wild. The tricky thing about hippogryphs is their incredible jaw strength. One terrible clamp of their beaks can rip a huge beast apart in seconds. Let's see what happens when I stick my head... Ah!" (A reference to The Crocodile Hunter) Druid of the Talon Ready *"By the great winds I come." What *"Out with it." *"I am prepared." *"Enlighten me." *"My bidding?" Yes *"No one should be the wiser." *"It has begun." *"For my brothers!" *"That's a given." Attack *"No quarter!" (?) *"Make your peace." *"In the raven's name!" Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"This outfit is for the birds." (Reference to an old proverb: '_____ is for the birds', meaning 'it is trash') *"I'd tell you more, but then I'd have to kill you." (James Bond) *"I am the Dark Night… Elf." (A reference to Batman) *"Achoo! Unh, don't tell me I'm allergic to feathers." *"I ride on the break winds! I am silent… but deadly." *"Talon. Druid of the Talon." (a roundabout reference to James Bond) *"How about if I just stand over here?" Druid of the Claw Ready *"The sleeper has awakened." (Dune reference) What *"I'm awake... I'm awake." *"Our time is short." *"Where shall I strike?" *"My strength is yours!" Yes *"My path is clear." *"At once!" *"Ofcourse!" *"Anu'dora." Attack *"Victory is at hand!" *"Bear arms!" *"I'll make short work of them!" Warcry *"In Nordrassil/Nordrassil's name!" Pissed *"[[wikipedia:Smokey the Bear|Only you can prevent forest fires!]]" (Smokey Bear) *"I'd rather be hibernating." (A reference to Warcraft II) *"He wasn't fuzzy, was he?" (A reference to the classic poem "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear") *"Da Bears." (A reference to SNL Superfans skit) *"Got any gummy humans?" (Reference to Gummy Bears) *"(tinny music plays) Can't… stop… dancing!"(Referring to Saria's song in Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time where you play the song and the goron dances like a lunatic.) *"Quit clicking on my bear ass." Keeper of the Grove Ready *"I must safeguard the land." What *"Is there danger?" *"Command me." *"Who threatens the wilds?" *"The time is now." *"Nature is restless." Yes *"By the spirits." *"For Kalimdor." *"Well, there it is." *"So shall it be." *"Naturally." Attack *"Feel nature's wrath!" *"Death to all defilers!" *"None shall harm the wilds!" Warcry *"Smite the defilers of the land!" Pissed *"My father was mounted over someone's fireplace." *"Feel natural, nature's way." *"Don't let the do' ("door." Sounds like "doe") hit you on the way out." *"When I attack, part 3." *"Free rides… for the ladies." *"Herd up" Priestess of the Moon Ready *"Warriors of the night, assemble!" What *"We are poised to strike." *"We must act!" *"I am vigilant." *"Trust in my command." Yes *"Leading the way." *"Onward!" *"As I thought." *"The Goddess agrees." Attack *"Strike!" *"For the Goddess!" *"Prepare to be moonstruck!" (A pun on the word 'starstruck,' meaning astonished, and the name of the unit) Pissed *"We always land on our feet." *"My tiger was trained for war. He's grrrrreat! *"Curiosity killed my last ride." (Reference to the saying "Curiosity killed the cat") *"I got my tiger used from Siegfried and Roy." (a possible reference to the white tigers in The Mirage in Las Vegas) *"Crouch, tiger! I sense a hidden dragon!" (Reference to Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon) *"When a Treant falls in the forest,does it make a sound?" Demon Hunter Ready *"At last... We shall have revenge..." What *"The time has come." *"We must act." *"My blade thirsts!" *"Quickly!" *"Command me." Yes *"Anu'dor anu'dor." (?) *"Though I be damned." *"Dorune'ka" (?) *"At last!" *"Hmm..." Attack *"None shall survive." *"Your blood is mine." *"Run for your life!" *"Revenge..." Warcry *"For Kalimdor!" Pissed *"I shall fight fire with fire." *"Chaos boils in my veins." *"Demon blood is thicker than... regular blood." *"I like my enemies dead, and my blades flaming." *''(backwards speech)'' (Sounding like "Seert neerg evol'eah!", when played backwards he's saying "I love green trees!" A reference to supposed "demonic" speech hidden in reverse in audio recordings.) *"You will perish in flame y- *cough cough*. Oh, sorry." *"Darkness called… But I was on the phone, so I missed him. I tried to *69-Darkness, but his machine picked up. I yelled "Pick up the phone, Darkness!," but he ignored me. Darkness must have been screening his calls." (Referenced by numerous Undead. The first part, "Darkness called", might also be a reference "Thriller" by Michael Jackson.) Warden Ready *"My prey is near." What *"Have you reached the verdict?" *"Let me investigate." *"Benthai de Elune" (?) *"Ash'valanor" (?) *"I am the iron hand of justice." Yes *"Let the hunt begin." *"Understood." *"I can taste their fear." *"Justice shall be swift." Attack *"They shall not escape!" *"Let justice be served!" *"I am the law!" Warcry *"Justice has come!" Pissed *"I shall be your executioner." *"Only the guilty need to fear me." *"Justice may be blind, but I'm not." (Reference to Lady Justice) *"Truth, justice, and the Night Elf way!" (Reference to The Adventures of Superman) *"You think you're above the law!?" *"What we have here is a failure to communicate." (Cool Hand Luke) *"I hold you in contempt" *"He's no good to me if he's dead" (Reference to Star Wars) Illidan *''"'Betrayer.' In truth it was I who was betrayed. Still I am hunted. Still I am hated. Now my blind eyes see what others cannot... That sometimes the hand of fate must be forced!...Now go forth, unleash the tides of doom upon all those who would oppose us!"'' Ready * What *"I'm blind, not deaf." *"I grow impatient" *"Are there demons nearby?" *"You dare speak to me?" Yes *"Easily" *"Hardly a challenge" *"Is that all?" *"Evil draws close" Attack *"Vengeance is mine" *"Die, fool." *"You will regret approaching me." Warcry *"None may challenge me!" Pissed *"I have been caged in darkness." *"My soul looks for vengeance!" *"I've been alone for ten thousand years." *"My brother will pay dearly for his betrayal." *"None of them know my true power!" *"I see… absolutely nothing." *"Wings, horns, hoofs, what are we saying? Is this Diablo?" (reference across the Blizzard franchises) *"Pa-weep graw-naw weep ninni-bung! It's a universal greeting!" (Transformers reference) Shandris (She is an elite archer and her appearance is similar to rangers like Sylvanas) What *"Let's get going." *"I await your command." *"I'm listening." Yes *"Excellent!" *"Absolutely!" *"No problem." Attack *"They will never know what hit them." *"This one's mine" *"Cry for mercy!" Warcry *"Fire!" Pissed *"Was there something you wanted?" *"Look, I don't have time for this nonsense." *"I wonder why I never run out of arrows?" *"I wish my bow was socketed." (Reference to the socketing feature in Diablo II, another game by Blizzard Entertainment) Maiev Shadowsong *"I am the hand of justice!" *"Illidan is out there somewhere." *"We're wasting time here." *"The hunt awaits!" *"Justice will be done." *"We must hurry." *"I can wait no longer!" *"The guilty will suffer!" *"Now is the time!" *"I will finish the hunt." *"The end draws near." *"Al'shar Thoribas!" *"For justice!" *"For the Watchers!" * "Tor ilisar'thera'nal!" * "I watched the barrow prisons for over ten thousand years." * "Yet I'm the one who feels caged." * "I feel hollow inside. Vengeance is all I have left." * "Tyrande will pay for setting Illidan free." * "I will recapture Illidan, or die trying." Vengeful Spirit(Her voices are backwards) Ready *"The Hunt awaits" (From Maiev: the hunt awaits) What *"No longer. (From Maiev: I can't wait no longer)" *"The Guilty! (From Maiev: The guilty will suffer!)" *"We must hurry! (From Maiev: We must hurry!)" Yes *"The end draws... (From Maiev: The end draws near)" *"Finish the Hunt! (From Maiev: I will finish the hunt)" *"Now is the time! (From Maiev: Now is the time!)" Pissed *"Illidan is out there somewhere" (From Maiev: Illidan is out there somewhere) Category:Lore Night Elf Sentinels